


【柱扉】杀死月亮

by qiuqiumiao



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqiumiao/pseuds/qiuqiumiao
Summary: 现代pa，千手柱间x千手扉间预警：炼铜，扉间性转，骨科，bg车。我流ooc，雷者退散。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama
Kudos: 9





	【柱扉】杀死月亮

**Author's Note:**

> 现代pa，千手柱间x千手扉间  
> 预警：炼铜，扉间性转，骨科，bg车。  
> 我流ooc，雷者退散。

“笃笃”的敲门声响起，千手柱间一边嘴里念着来了来了，一边放下杂志跑去开门。  
他刚打开门，一团毛绒绒的白就差点撞进他的怀里，是他的妹妹——千手扉间，正抱着被子站在门口，鬓角银色的短发被压得凌乱，她眼神朦胧看起来刚刚睡醒的样子。柱间挠了挠头，他的妹妹身上只穿一件黑色的窄背心，露出瓷白圆润的肩膀，纤细凹陷的锁骨被两指宽的吊带遮住些许，再往下就是被挤压出柔和弧度的胸脯。刚步入发育期的女孩显然还没有意识到自己这幅模样落在异性眼中有多么青涩诱人，柱间踟蹰着先开口了【这么晚了，你怎么不睡觉跑到我这儿来了？】  
【外面雨下得好大，电闪雷鸣的，我在楼上有点害怕。】扉间不安地踢着门槛，装饰在拖鞋上的小兔子耳朵随着他的动作晃来晃去。  
柱间当然知道妹妹说的是实话，却不知出于什么心理，忍不住追问道【那扉间怎么不去弟弟的房间睡？】  
扉间叹了口气，抬起头望着兄长的眼睛理直气壮道【大哥明知故问，当然是因为瓦间和板间他们俩挤一张床已经很辛苦啦；大哥的房间又亮着灯，我猜你一定还没睡；还有……我这样站在外面好冷哎。】  
【好吧，那我这个当大哥的，就勉为其难放你来跟我一起睡吧。】柱间嘴上耍贫，手上却自然地帮妹妹接过她手里的被子，他一低头就看到了扉间修长笔直的双腿，纯白色的少女款棉质内裤在她腿间勾勒出一块小小的三角形区域。柱间鼻子一热，正想呵斥妹妹挺大个姑娘了，家里又只有她一个女孩，怎么不知道睡觉穿件裙子，扉间就趿着拖鞋像小鹿一样轻巧地钻进他的房间。还没说出口的批评立刻憋死在柱间的喉咙里，他自我安慰式地替妹妹找借口开脱：哎，扉间还小嘛，下次再提醒她吧。  
千手柱间作为家中的长男，最先拥有属于自己的卧室，墙壁上张贴着他喜欢的运动员海报，书本笔记却在桌面上堆的乱七八糟。  
扉间爬到他的床上去很快整理出一块可供她睡觉的位置，在枕头旁边发现了柱间之前随手丢下的杂志，女孩好奇地翻开书还没来得及进一步浏览内容就被大哥一把抽走。  
【快睡觉，不要看书了。】  
扉间没有质疑兄长的安排，她乖顺地躺下钻进哥哥帮她铺好的被窝里。柱间把杂志又随手塞到枕头下面，内心咆哮，扉间才十四岁！大哥怎么能让你看色情杂志！不，大哥怎么能让你发现大哥在看色情杂志！  
千手柱间几不可察地叹了口气也跟着躺了下来，女孩并不了解兄长的苦心，她侧卧背对着哥哥，柱间只能看到夜灯在她白皙的后颈和脊背上渡了一层柔和的暖光，同时感觉到她藏在被子下面的小腿不安分地动来动去。  
柱间小声询问道【你是不是觉得冷？】  
扉间轻轻嗯了一声，又飞快回答【不要紧，过一会儿就好了。】  
柱间一拍她的肩膀【转过来，把脚给我。】  
妹妹立刻听话地转过来面向他，床铺被压出轻微的吱嘎声，接着一双小腿伸进他的被子里。柱间熟稔地握住了妹妹纤细伶仃的脚腕，像小时候一样撩开背心，把妹妹冰凉的脚掌贴在自己滚烫的小腹上捂热。扉间把大半张脸躲在被子里，只露出一双红瞳盯着他瞧，柱间察觉到妹妹热忱的目光看回去，视线纠缠到一起，女孩便默不作声地闭上了眼睛。  
【睡吧，晚安。】柱间拉灭了夜灯，卧室便陷入黑暗，他跟着放缓了呼吸准备睡去。  
外面还在下着雨，大雨拍打窗户玻璃的沙沙声，还有雨水顺着屋檐流淌的淅沥水声，偶有电光透过卧室的窗帘，沉闷的雷声惊醒车辆的警报。  
只要有哥哥陪在她身边，她就一点也不怕了。  
【晚安，哥哥。】

一夜无梦。  
千手扉间在迷蒙混沌中睁开眼，有什么沉重的东西压得她喘不过气。暗淡的光透过窗帘，大概是凌晨四五点钟的样子，她瞪着房间内陌生的布置眨了眨眼睛，缓了几秒才反应过来这是哥哥的房间，而卧室主人就在她身边睡得正熟。她记得昨晚明明睡在自己的被子里，怎么又挤到哥哥的被窝里了？不得不说，哥哥的身体温暖又可靠，睡在他的怀里很舒服很有安全感。扉间垂下目光就看到千手柱间的手臂正充满保护欲地搂着她的腰，推都推不动，难怪自己被压醒了！  
女孩打了个哈欠，眼眶里还泛着困意，既然推不开哥哥的手臂，她便小心地扭动身体打算换个舒服的姿势。突然她的动作僵住了，有一团硬邦邦的东西顶在她的屁股上，热度透过薄薄的布料熨帖在她的皮肤。千手扉间不知所措地用手摸了过去，指尖隔着一层柔软纺织品缓慢勾勒出那东西粗长的轮廓。  
【扉间，别闹……】  
柱间突然发出的声音吓得她一个激灵，她猛地缩回手指，扭头看向兄长，心都提到了嗓子眼。没想到柱间说完就吧唧吧唧嘴，压根没醒，原来是在说梦话啊，扉间舒了口气，虚惊一场。  
少女的行为又大胆起来，她这个年纪的确接触过一些生理知识，知道那是男孩和女孩不一样的部位。可是小时候哥哥把她抱在腿上玩耍，她还淘气地用脚丫踩过那里，明明是软软糯糯的触感，大哥还会笑着咯吱她，为什么现在那里会变得又硬又烫？  
她悄悄摸了摸自己下体确认不同，少女尚未发育成熟的阴阜圆鼓鼓的，像一只小馒头，隔着内裤抚摸两片薄薄的肉唇就能感觉到身体内部悄然泛起的湿意。舒服自然是很舒服的，可是就在兄长的身边做这种事，奇妙的快慰混合羞耻感充盈在她的身体里，让她兴奋又紧张。  
暧昧懵懂的性因子在血液中蠢蠢欲动，又或者仅仅是从远古流传至今的生物本能，千手扉间在很久很久以后也解释不通她这时的所作所为。就像遵循命运的指引，亲手打破兄妹之间的界限，是黑夜中的灵犀一照。  
她不敢贸然脱掉大哥的内裤，只好右手隔着内裤抚摸那包硬起来的肉具，左手笼着自己的下体不得章法地乱揉一气。年少的女孩初尝情欲的滋味，便无师自通地渴望更多，千手扉间转头看向兄长沉静的睡颜。  
【哥哥睡的很熟，只要不吵醒他就不会发现我做什么了对吗？】她在心底悄悄地问。  
于是她动作缓慢地钻出柱间手臂圈起的狭窄空间，整个人缩在被窝里面，接着她小心翼翼地爬跨到柱间的腰腹。哥哥依旧睡的很熟，甚至因为手臂不受压迫而打起小呼噜。扉间放下戒备，张开双腿用饥渴的下体贴着兄长勃起的部位磨蹭，稚嫩女穴禁不起撩拨流出汩汩水液把棉质内裤都打湿了，使得摩擦产生的快感更加明显。  
她渐渐得了趣，学会了用敏感脆弱的阴蒂去蹭哥哥勃起那一根最硬胀的顶端，肉冠隔着湿透的布料刮过小肉唇和阴蒂，让她忍不住大声喘息，双腿抖得厉害几乎跪不住。  
好舒服，好多水，扉间舔了舔嘴唇，她上半身趴下来想亲亲最爱的哥哥。少女凸起明显弧度的胸部比她的嘴更快一步，沉甸甸地贴柱间胸口上。  
哥哥的怀里那么温暖，她还不懂接吻，只像小孩一样纯真地亲着哥哥的脸颊和嘴角。  
也许是她太忘情放肆了，都没有察觉到兄长停止打呼噜，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。  
【唔……什么？】柱间几乎是立刻就惊觉了下身的异样，这熟悉的、湿漉漉的感觉，难道是梦遗了吗？男孩猛地清醒了，却看到更不可思议的场面，他的妹妹正跨坐在他的身上，还在碰他的下体！  
【千手扉间你在干什么？！】他这一声吼带了几分怒气和惊恐，原本只是想阻止妹妹怪异的行为，没想到扉间闻言一怔，在惊慌之下竟然抓来一只抱枕就怼到了他的脸上！  
【我什么也没干！大哥你什么也没看到！】扉间正吻得忘我，根本没有料想到柱间会醒过来，更没有想过一旦被发现，她该怎么和哥哥交代。  
【你什么也没干，拿枕头捂着我干什么？给我把手松开！】柱间抓着妹妹的手臂推了几下居然没推动，立刻恼羞成怒血气上脑。毕竟是十七八岁的大男孩，体格自然比扉间强悍多了，他停止小打小闹决定动真格的，直接就发力夺下扉间手里的抱枕丢到地上去。  
千手扉间一看哥哥生气了也脸色煞白，她抖着腿就想下床跑路，可惜脚还没沾到地板，就被一双结实手臂搂着腰拖回床上。  
【你跑什么，嗯？你这是跟谁学的，胆子真大啊，够炒两盘菜了。】柱间把妹妹囫囵个搂在怀里，贴着她耳边粗声粗气地教训道。  
柱间在学校是橄榄球队的前卫，还没成年就已经长到一米八的个头了，而十三岁的扉间还没到一米六呢。她背靠在兄长的怀里，推拒兄长筋肉虬结的手臂，低着头羞得没脸见人。  
【你把大哥当什么了，说话。】柱间惩罚性地在她的腰侧软肉上掐了一把，怕疼又怕痒的扉间愣是咬着嘴唇一声不吭，柱间火气还没消，干脆大手一掀扉间穿着的黑色小背心就按在她小腹上了。  
【别的事我都可以让着你，但是今天这事你不说清楚，可没那么容易算了。】  
千手扉间害怕地瞪大了眼睛，兄长的手往上移了几寸就按在了她发育中的胸部，温暖干燥的手掌轻松拢住了两只小巧玲珑的乳房。  
这下她总算意识到了情况不妙，挣扎起来轻声细语求饶道【哥哥你别这样，我知道错了，你别生气了，不要这样对我……】  
柱间恍若未闻，这是他第一次触碰女孩子的胸部，平常只在色情影象杂志上看到过。他认真地揉弄掌心下柔软富有弹性的乳房，学着从av里看到的下流手法用手指捻动挺立起来的脆弱乳头。扉间害怕地呜咽，扭着身体躲避他手的动作看起来就像往他怀里钻，他兴奋起来一边揉一边亲吻她的耳朵【扉间不要乱动，你刚刚摸了哥哥对不对？那反过来让哥哥摸摸你为什么不行呢？】  
这不对，哥哥说的不对，千手扉间一时间想不通哪里不对，但是她挣脱不开兄长的控制，只好让叫喊的声音提高了分贝。  
【嘘，小声点，你想把弟弟们吵醒过来看我们在做什么吗？】  
少女被这个假设成功威胁住了，她忍住了呼喊，却忍不住身体因恐惧而颤抖。他们这是在做什么？哥哥为什么要这样对待自己？她明明不想要这样！  
柱间粗鲁地揉捏那对稚嫩的、不堪一握的乳房，收拢手指将它们挤压出乳沟。听到妹妹吃痛地抽气，又卸下力道用指甲画着圈刮蹭乳晕，他赞美道【扉间的胸部发育得真好，又软又弹。】  
扉间摇着头感觉十分难堪，她一点儿也不想听到这样的话从哥哥的嘴里说出来。  
柱间在床上胡乱摸索，用他脱掉的衬衫缠住了妹妹的手腕固定在床头，接着挤进她的两腿之间。扉间瞪大眼睛看着哥哥脱掉上衣，露出精悍的上身，他的表情陌生又瘆人。她打心底感觉到害怕试图并拢大腿，却被兄长强势按住膝盖，只好软下声音哀求。  
【哥哥，我手好疼我害怕，你不要这样……】  
柱间对妹妹哀求恍若未闻，依然遵循自己的意志慢条斯理地卷起她的背心，把那单薄布料推到她锁骨处，露出整片赤裸的胸膛。娇小玲珑的雪白乳房上印着他方才揉捏留下的绯红指痕，他俯下身吻在妹妹的胸口，以湿润的舌尖舔过颜色粉嫩的乳头，接着不容抗拒地含住一边乳尖吸吮。  
这一吸简直要把扉间的魂儿给吸走了，又痛又爽，兄长的唇舌几乎把整个乳晕都含住了，舌尖反复拨弄神经末梢丰富的乳孔，让女孩产生了被迫哺乳的可怕错觉。  
千手扉间抓紧束缚她双手的衬衫，瘪瘪嘴终于哭了起来【呜呜呜，哥哥不要这样……】  
柱间吐出吸得红胀的乳头，幽深的黑眸注视妹妹盈着泪的暗红瞳孔问道【扉间趁我睡着了做那种事，难道不是因为喜欢哥哥吗？哥哥也喜欢扉间，所以想对你做同样的事，为什么你一直说不要呢？】  
扉间想不通为什么抚摸哥哥的身体和喜欢哥哥这两件事会产生关联，她当然喜欢哥哥，可眼前的情形让她迟疑着没有回答。  
【原来扉间是个口是心非的小骗子。】柱间自顾自地陷入消沉，他又舔弄起身下女孩湿漉漉的乳房【你不是真的喜欢哥哥吗？】  
【没有！】千手扉间颤抖着开口【我最喜欢柱间哥哥了……】  
柱间的回答是衔着少女的嫩乳，摸索着脱掉她湿透的内裤，前夜温暖过妹妹冰凉脚踝的手掌此刻放肆地揉捏女孩青涩的腰肢。扉间还没有长开的身体在他看来是那么美好，他的双手可以完全地包住她挺翘的臀部。  
他将硬起来的下体贴在她的腿根滑动，扉间震惊到彻底说不出话，她没有之前压着大哥抚慰自己的胆量了，勇气和肾上腺素一起随着情潮退却而分解掉了，她喉咙里发出不自觉的呜咽。  
柱间跪在她的身前，双手撑着她的膝窝审视，这是他第一次在屏幕以外的地方观察女人的下体。扉间的年龄太小，私处光溜溜的连一根毛发的保护都没有，透着童贞的气息。两片粉红色薄薄的肉唇紧贴在一起，他用手指轻轻拨弄就无可避免地沾上了黏腻的蜜液，分开肉唇就是嫩红色充血挺立的阴蒂和下方随呼吸翕动的小口。  
他情不自禁地把脸凑过去，在妹妹鼓起的阴阜亲了一口，接着含住了那颗颜色可人的肉芽。扉间直接哭出了声音，她绝望地看着亲生哥哥把头埋在自己的双腿之间，像野兽一样将要把她吞吃入腹。她挣扎着踢动双腿，在柱间双手的控制下，顶多用脚跟在他肩膀上不痛不痒地砸几下，这点弱小反抗简直可以忽略不计。  
女孩太过稚嫩的身体禁不住唇舌这么大的刺激，女穴淅淅沥沥地淌出水来，混着柱间舔弄肉蒂流下的口水一起，把她腿根都浸透。  
接着扉间看到哥哥从她腿中间抬起头，他脱掉了自己的内裤，握住她之前抚摸过的肉具缓缓撸动。她终于看到那家伙的模样，粗长笔直红头胀脑的一根肉棒，龟头圆硕肉楞粗犷，像一条发怒的蟒蛇。顶端的小孔沁着水，把茎身都染得湿漉油亮，更显得筋络清晰。  
柱间看着妹妹茫然的表情，温柔地擦去她眼角的泪痕，态度亲昵安慰道【只要你放松点，就不会很痛的。】  
哥哥在说什么？什么很痛？扉间调动所剩无几的理智思考柱间的话，她看到兄长握着那根肉具抵在她湿透了的腿心里上下蹭了蹭，接着在她看不见的角度慢慢挤进了她的身体。  
【疼！哥哥快停下，我好疼！】幼嫩的部位被巨大的异物入侵，破瓜的疼痛让女孩无法忍受。眼泪登时夺眶而出，千手扉间吃痛，小口小口地抽气哭诉道【真的好疼啊……呜呜呜，你拿出去好不好。】  
柱间也不好过，处子的身体夹得他寸步难行直冒汗，他安抚性地吻妹妹的脸颊，被女孩偏头躲开。男人在这种情况都不会生气，占有一个异性的满足感远超被拒绝的失落，他继续亲吻她的脖子和胸口，在白皙皮肤上吮出艳丽的痕迹。接着他尝试着抽插几下，里面又湿又热，紧紧绞着他的肉具，性器擦过了穴口撕裂的结缔组织，扉间哭的更厉害了。  
柱间看到妹妹哭得满脸是泪就心疼，扶着她的腿打算退出来。龟头凸起的肉冠剐蹭着阴道的嫩肉反而卡在其中动弹不得，他只好耐着性子揉搓因阴茎插入而被顶起来的阴蒂，又痛又爽的感觉折磨着可怜的女孩。他趁着扉间下面放松了力道，晃动腰胯在紧窄的女穴里狠插进几下，还没来得及拔出来就猝不及防射在里面。柱间趴在扉间因抽泣而起伏不定的胸口缓了缓高潮的余韵，便掐着她的膝盖退了出来，肉冠和阴唇分离发出黏腻的水声。他注视着那处被自己蹂躏成深红色的小洞，肉唇微肿，粘稠的白浆混着鲜血从里头慢慢淌了出来。  
【你放开我吧。】扉间哑着嗓子说道，她的眼睛没有看柱间，只是茫然地瞪着穹顶的吊灯，又或者只是在看着空气中浮动的灰尘。  
柱间解开了束缚扉间手腕的皮带，她双手重获自由所做的第一件事就是侧过身体把张开的双腿合拢，下面被贯穿使用过的地方很痛，她小心地伸手探进去碰了碰就疼得倒吸一口气，抽出手指更是看到指尖沾上了乳白色的粘液还有暗红的血浆。  
扉间突然有了力气，她挣扎着从床边坐起来，晃着脚去够拖鞋，可是鞋子不知道被踢到哪里去了。柱间看到妹妹细白手腕上被皮带勒出的青紫痕迹，下意识想捉住那双手腕帮她揉揉。可他的手还没碰到扉间，女孩就像触电似的飞快甩开他的手，柱间的心一下子凉了半截，他沉默地看着妹妹把卷起来的背心放下遮住满是指痕的腰腹。小兔子拖鞋好像被踢到床底下去了，她放弃寻找，干脆光着脚，头也不回地离开了他的房间。  
扉间这么一走，似乎他房间里所有的温暖也一并带走了，柱间对着满床狼藉不可能装作无事发生。他醒了醒神，拨开乱糟糟堆叠在一起的被子就看到了床单上的斑驳血迹，刺目的暗红色让他的心彻底凉透了。  
他对扉间都做了些什么啊！那可是他从小呵护，舍不得凶一下的妹妹啊！今天他却鬼迷心窍把她弄伤了，流了这么多血一定很痛，她明明那么怕疼。

千手柱间回忆往日和妹妹相处的时光，扉间放学总是比他早一些，会乖巧在去高中部校门口等兄长骑单车来接她一起回家。  
和柱间同龄的女孩们都趋于成熟，身材凹凸有致，把头发梳成纷繁美丽的发髻，肆无忌惮地散发青春的光彩。扉间为了协助兄长照顾弟弟们，从小就留着干练的短发，和她们站在一起显得格格不入。  
在拉拉队训练的漩涡水户有一次放学和他一起走，开玩笑似的伸出小手指问他【那是你的小女友吗？】  
柱间认真回答道【不，那是我妹妹。】  
成熟漂亮的大女孩笑嘻嘻地逗扉间，指着柱间身后说道【这可是我们橄榄球队长的女友专属位置哦！姐姐可以坐在这吗？】  
千手扉间咬着嘴唇不说话，柱间接过妹妹手里的书包佯装生气道【这明明是我妹妹的专属位置，才不给你坐，水户你再不快点走就赶不上校车了！】  
扉间安静地坐在他的单车后座，手臂搂着他的腰，兄妹俩有说有笑地回家，他曾为这份简单的亲密无间感到满足。

千手扉间逃似的回到自己的房间，赤着脚在走廊地板上踩出一串慌乱的吱呷声。她反锁上门，拉紧窗帘，让黑暗彻底统治她的卧室。接着她摸黑钻进自己的被子里，慢慢平复呼吸，让冰冷的纺织品吸走她的体温。  
少女蜷缩起身体，抱着膝盖瑟瑟发抖，她两腿之间还撕裂般疼痛着，只要夹紧腿就感觉到仿佛又有黏腻的液体流出来。她打了个哆嗦，那是指尖红白交错脏兮兮的体液，是大哥抽出肉棒时带出的鲜红血迹，哥哥的东西像一条相貌狰狞的蟒蛇钻进她的身体后再衔着她的血肉退出来。  
扉间的眼眶又热腾腾地湿了，她把自己闷在被子里小声地哭，泪水把枕头浸得一塌糊涂。一定是她做错了什么，才会被哥哥这样惩罚。她不应该因为害怕雷雨天而跑去哥哥的房间睡觉，不应该再像小时候那样任性地骑在哥哥的身上，更不应该趁着哥哥睡熟了就玩弄他的身体。

【咦，今天怎么是大哥做早餐？】千手瓦间和幼弟一块坐在桌边敲碗等投喂。【又又又又又吃蘑菇烩饭！哇，我要吃肉！】  
千手板间指了指楼上向柱间问道【扉间姐姐怎么不来吃早饭？我去喊她？】  
柱间对着两个弟弟天真无邪的脸实在撒不出谎，只好实话实说道【你们俩先别去打扰她了，她……扉间她好像不太舒服。】  
柱间说完就心头一涩，岂止是不太舒服啊，被亲生哥哥强迫，她一定很难过很痛苦，无论身体上还是心理上。  
板间疑惑地追问姐姐哪里不舒服，柱间支支吾吾答不出，早熟的瓦间倒是过度解读，露出我懂的表情。  
【多吃饭少说话！咱们姐控是理解不了大哥这个妹控的！】瓦间说着往板间碗里夹了一大朵蘑菇岔开话题【下个月的街区举办棒球比赛，今天开始报名，你去不去？】  
【唔，我去，我去！】板间嘴里吧唧吧唧嚼着食物含混说道【那大哥在家要照顾好扉间姐姐哦！】  
【就是，大哥别忘了给姐姐准备热水袋和红糖汁。】  
柱间正往切碎的甘蓝胡萝卜上挤沙拉酱，心不在焉地点头答应弟弟们的话，突然反应过来什么把瓶子一丢就冲了出去，留下两个弟弟在餐桌上面面相觑。  
【大哥突然发什么神经？】瓦间戳了戳弟弟，板间没回答只咕噜咕噜地喝牛奶。


End file.
